The dinitration of 4-halo-3-nitrobenzotrifluoride and 3-nitrobenzotrifluoride compounds has been practiced for some time. As is known, it is particularly difficult to achieve nitration of these compositions because of the deactivation of the aromatic ring by the trifluoromethane radical, and nitro group. The ring is deactivated further in the first instance by the halo group thereby making these compounds one of the most difficult to nitrate.
In spite of the nitration difficulties commercially acceptable procedures have been sought because of the extreme importance of these compositions as intermediates for the preparation of herbicides. As is known one of these compounds can be converted to trifluralin.